fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Pent
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Louise (Wife) Klein (Son) Clarine (Daughter) Erk (Adoptive Son) |game =Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 22 (E)/23 (H): Living Legend |class =Sage |mirage = |voiceby =Jamison Boaz |jap_voiceby =Takehito Koyasu }} Pent is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. A sage living in the Nabata Desert with his wife Louise and his teacher Athos, he is actually Count Reglay of Etruria, and the Mage General of Etruria, as well as Dieck and Erk's adopted father. He and his wife Louise give birth to Klein and Clarine of Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. In the game, if he falls in battle, he and his wife Louise will both leave the party. Profile At some point in time after assuming the mantle of Marquess of Reglay, Pent decided to get married and gathered twenty women as possible candidates for marriage. Of these women, the one who won his hand was the then-fourteen-year-old Louise, whose pledge to use her skills with the bow to protect him earned the scorn of the other women in attendance, but won him over with her sheer honesty. The two were married soon after. Roughly three years prior to the events of The Blazing Blade, Pent was appointed the Mage General of Etruria, and soon after took on the then-twelve-year-old Erk as his apprentice. However, the demands of his job frequently took him away from Castle Reglay, leaving Louise to take care of Erk. Pent eventually made the acquaintance of the archsage Athos, one the Eight Legends who fought during the Scouring, who took him on as an apprentice. Pent and Louise frequently travelled between Etruria and the Nabata Desert to both study under Athos and fulfill his duties as Mage General. During this time, both and Louise became acquainted with Hawkeye, the guardian of the Nabata Desert, and his daughter Igrene. Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade During one of his visits to Nabata, Pent searches the desert to find an unidentified artifact buried in it, but after finding it, he is confronted by the bandits Paul and Jasmine, who demanded that he give it up. He refused and fought back against their band, with the assistance of Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn, who had just arrived in Nabata themselves. After the battle, he and Hawkeye took them to consult with Athos, the "living legend" they sought. When Athos gave the three the mission to find the Shrine of Seals in Bern, Pent and Louise volunteered to join them on this mission to Bern, with Pent being intrigued by the prospect of fighting Nergal. Around the same time that they arrived in Bern, Pent and Louise also had a diplomatic obligation during their visit: to attend the festivities surrounding the coming of age ceremony of Bern's Prince Zephiel. Since Louise is distantly related to Zephiel through his mother, Hellene, Pent and Louise decided to pay a visit to Hellene and consoled her over the crisis facing her. Hellene offered to listen to the group's request, on the condition that they find the missing Fire Emblem, which is needed for the coming of age ceremony. After a visit to Bern Keep, where they learn that King Desmond has hired the Black Fang to kill Zephiel, leads to Eliwood and his group being attacked by a Black Fang army led by Vaida, Pent and Louise volunteer to actively fight alongside Eliwood and give him a Heaven Seal, which had earlier been given to them by Hawkeye, who had received it from Athos. Later on, after Eliwood scolds Hellene for caring more about the Fire Emblem than her own son after he was almost assassinated, Pent tells Eliwood that he agrees with what he had said, stating that Hellene has changed ever since she got married. He and Louise continue to serve under Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn for the remainder of the conflict, even blowing off a need to return to Etruria and file a report on the Shrine of Seals. By the time of the final battle, Louise had become pregnant with their first child. Athos dies shortly after Nergal's defeat, and Pent chooses to resign from his post as Mage General to allow himself time to focus on continuing Athos's research. Pent would later choose Cecilia as his successor. Afterwards, he and Louise largely retreat from public life in Etruria, and less than a year later, Louise gives birth to their first child, Klein. When Klein is four years old, the Reglay family attends a gladiator match at the largest arena in Aquleia, during which Klein escapes into the arena pit and is attacked by a lion. He is saved by Dieck, then a young gladiator, who was severely scarred by the lion for his efforts. Out of gratitude, Pent and Louise hire Dieck into their service and begin to treat him as a member of the family. Two years into his time with them, Dieck abandons the Reglay household after rumors and gossip about their treatment of Dieck start to circulate around Etrurian nobility. During this time, Louise gives birth to their second child, Clarine, who is still very young when Dieck leaves. Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade While both of their children are actively involved in the war against Bern as soldiers fighting under Eiiwood's son, Roy, Pent and Louise pay little attention to the conflict even as the rest of Etruria is embroiled in the Revolutionaries crisis. Personality Pent is an odd noble, as he enjoys traveling to various countries incognito, as not to bring attention to the fact he is one of the most influential figures of Etruria, rather absorbed in his studies and his role as Athos' student. His eccentricity is exemplified by he fact the he chose his wife, Louise, among many other women because she admitted not being a skilled dancer or singer, but she then boldly offered to protect him with her bow and arrows instead. Though Pent has an insatiable curiosity toward magic similar to Canas, he also understands its fearsome power. He is too focused in everything he is tasked to do, to the point of putting his work before his health, even forgetting to eat unless he is remembered to do. When he was a mage general, he was rarely home due to his duties, often letting his spouse alone. Later, he directed all this energy to his passion, that is researching. Regardless, he looks up to the Archsage Athos as a teacher, having been taught by his deep wisdom. As a ruler and parent, Pent showed to be lax, as demonstrated by his carefree attitude towards the coup in the territory of his dukedom, the fact that his younger daugther Clarine ran away home bored with her lifestyle, and that Klein was almost killed by a lion in an arena when he was a kid. Pent and his wife also adopt commoner orphans and raise them in their castle as their own children, not caring of the complaints of the other nobles, he acts as a magic professor to his adopted son Erk. In-Game Base Stats Growth Rates |50% |30% |20% |40% |40% |30% |35% |} Supports *Louise *Erk *Hawkeye *Fiora *Canas Overall Pent is an excellent unit. As a pre-promoted Sage, he possesses superb base stats in Magic, Skill, and Speed. Though his growth rates are relatively low, typical of a pre-promote, his high bases and access to perpetual 1-2 range in conjunction with Blazing Blade's generally weak enemies make him a fantastic combatant. In addition, his high weapon ranks give him the ability to wield almost any Anima tome (with the exception of the S-rank tome Giga Excalibur, which he can easily attain the required weapon rank for) and any Staff in the game at base; in combination with his high Magic, he makes for one of the best staff users in the game. Possessing an 11 base and 30% growth rate in Defense, his physical resilience is also surprisingly high for an offensive magic user. Pent's main weakness comes in his relative lack of availability. By the time he joins, Erk has already had nearly a dozen chapters to contribute, and Lucius and Canas aren't far behind in terms of availability (the former two also have easy opportunity to gain experience in Lyn's tale). With that said, Pent still makes a very good addition to any team, even an already magic-heavy one. Pent starts with an automatic A support with Louise. Their support conversations are available for viewing in Cog of Destiny, Victory or Death, and Part 2 of Light, respectively. (It should be noted that if Louise falls in battle, Pent will also leave the party, and vice-versa.) ''Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Bridal Belonging= ;Fancy Fiancé :''Mage General, Count Reglay of Etruria. Dressed as a groom, making a pair with his wife, Louise. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Tome |Skill= Vessel of Cheer+ Rally Attack }} Skills Quotes Defeat Quote Pent: Eaa... Louise: Lord Pent! Pent: I let my guard down... I'm sorry... Louise: Oh, no! Lord Pent! Lord Pent! Pent: Calm yourself, Louise... Louise: But... But... Pent: This is no time for tears, is it? Unless... Do you plan on the two of us dying here together? Louise: Never! That I would never allow! You must not die, milord... Pent: And neither should you, my wife. Lend me your shoulder, would you? Louise: Yes, of course. (End of chapter) Eliwood: How is Lord Pent's condition? Lyn: Lady Louise is escorting him home to Etruria. Hector: I see... Lyn: He said he would be fine and that we shouldn't worry. He's more concerned for our safety than his own. Eliwood: Lord Pent... Final Chapter: Light Quote Heroes :Pent/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings ;Pent - Mage General and Louise - Lady of Violets :When Athos died, Pent took over his research. To focus on his studies, Pent resigned as Mage General of Etruria. This action set the palace in an uproar, but Pent and Louise endured. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Pent is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology "Pent" is Greek for "five". Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters